Blue Flames
by Extika
Summary: What happens when Yamamoto Takeshi's blue Rain flames get him in trouble with the Exorcists of the True Cross? Misunderstandings, misunderstandings everywhere. Anything goes. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Ao No Exorcist nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC-ness.**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't really sure why he was at this place, which happened to be the "Center of the Order of the True Cross". Or, at least that's what the woman sitting at the other end of the table told him. He wondered if this was an anime convention or something. After all, Yamamoto had never seen a woman with fiery red hair with golden ends held up in a bushy ponytail wearing little more than two pieces of cloth over her chest and red markings lining her front. And he'd seen a _lot _of strange outfits by hanging out with Tsuna, Gokudera, and the rest of the gang. Speaking of which, he should tell them about this convention – they'd probably think it'd be fun as well.

Kirigakure Shura had no idea what to make of the tall Japanese teen with spikey black hair. All she knew was that she'd been sent to question him for the luminous blue flames he'd utilized, flames that could only mean association with Satan, the ruler of Gehenna and all demons. Of course, she had her share of skepticism. How could a teenager with so much power be so oblivious to his surroundings? Honestly, his cheerfulness ticked her off. No doubt it was just some prank that the boy pulled that got Kirigakure stuck inside and not training and _actual _son of Satan.

For a long moment, each stared at the other, one in oblivious merriment, the other pursing her lips in distrust. The other True Cross exorcists in the room standing guard merely looked on. Finally, Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Hey, Miss: How does your top stay on?"

Time seemed to freeze as Kirigakure heard those words. Then, the ice broke, and flames of wrath took their place. Hearing the other exorcists stifle chuckles, Kirigakure whips her head around at them, frowning, and they immediately shut up.

"You're ten years too early to be flirting with me, kid," she growled. Sighing mentally, she figured, _Guess I'll have to get to the point with this guy._ "Listen kid, you know why you're here?"

"Hmm…not really!" replied Yamamoto, chuckling. He glanced around the ascetic room curiously, then he places his chin on an open palm, grinning. "Isn't this a role-play?"

Fed up, Kirigakure stood up and slammed her hands onto the table, startling Yamamoto. "You're here for questioning, kid," she said. "I'll get straight to the point. How are you related to Satan? Are you possessed, a son—"

"Satan?" Yamamoto repeated questioningly. Straightening up, he placed his fingers on his chin and scrunched up his brow, pondering the name. Finally, he places a fist on his other hand, smiling. "Oh! I know!"

The exorcists in the room mentally cheered. They were actually getting somewhere.

"You mean that guy in red with the pitchfork and horns and sits on your shoulder, right?"

They thought too soon.

By now, Kirigakure's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. This kid…was grating on her last nerve! Even more so than when the scaredy cat four-eyes got on her case about drinking. Could he really be this stupid? Everyone had heard of Satan!

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the table, Yamamoto watched with interest the various emotions streaming across the woman's face, not knowing it was his own fault she was so livid. Truthfully, however, he was calculating the distance between him and the doors of the room. If he could distract them for long enough, he could probably leap over the table and make a mad dash for the door. That was to say, if he knew their abilities. From the kid's training, Yamamoto knew firsthand that even the least suspecting people could hide deadly secrets.

Lost in his thoughts, Yamamoto just barely evaded the sharp edge of a thin sword thrust by Kirigakure. He'd instinctively pulled out his Shigure Kintoki at the last moment, blocking her blade before it reached his head.

"That was close!" he exclaimed. He examines the blade with green eyes running down the edge in admiration. "Whoa! You're a sword user like me and Squalo! But my old man's an even better fighter. He's like a demon."

_Like a demon…like a demon…like a demon…_

Those three words were somehow enough to convince Kirigakure that this boy _was_, in fact, somehow related to Satan.

"Hey, kid."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Where's this 'old man' of yours right now?"

"Ah, he's in Namimori making sushi."

Kirigakure shuddered to think what 'making sushi' was a euphemism for. But if what Yamamoto said was true, she and the other True Cross exorcists might be able to weaken their enemy. Lowering her sword, she backed off. She turned to her men, saying, "Satan's in a place called Namimori. Let's go."

Ignoring the shouts of affirmation, Kirigakure stalked out of the room, sword still in hand. Oh, she would need a drink after this one.

Yamamoto stared after the woman and the others as they left the room. The door soon slammed shut, and he wondered what he should be doing. For some reason, they were going to Namimori. He shuddered to think what Hibari would do if they 'disturbed the peace'. Which reminded him. He should probably be leaving now and find the others to tell them about today.

Standing up from the chair, he walked over to the heavy doors and knocked on them before trying to open them. Surprisingly, they were unlocked, so Yamamoto merely strolled out of the room. The Center was empty, probably because he'd unintentionally sent the exorcists on a wild goose chase. Not that he knew that, of course.

By the time that he left the Center of the exorcists, the sun was already setting. Yamamoto rest his blade (in its sheathe) over his shoulders, and began to walk home, wondering what his dad was making for dinner.

* * *

A/N: what is this I don't even...A summary of what you just read: a failed attempt at humor or something. So...yeah. I'm not as into Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist), so I'm not sure how well I portrayed Kirigakure/Shura. And the ending was kind of rushed.

Please review to tell me what you think about this and how I could improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Blue Exorcist nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC-ness and failed humor.**

* * *

"I'll be straight on you with this, Yamamoto-san," Kirigakure said to the middle-aged Japanese man in the sushi shop in Namimori. It'd taken a long time, but they finally found out where Yamamoto Takeshi's father worked and decided to pay him a visit. Kirigakure and Okumura Okumura (who'd met up with her for this mission, being one of the more proficient exorcists) were inside, questioning the man while numerous other exorcists waited at all the entrances in case of an escape. But this Yamamoto-san didn't even seem to understand the severity of his predicament.

"Are you, or are you not, somehow related to Satan?"

"Satan?" The man's cheerful smile disappeared for a moment, and he looked at the exorcists, confusion clear in his honey-colored eyes. For a second, they thought they saw a flash of steel pass through the sushi man's eyes, but shook it off as a trick of the light.

Then a fist plonked down onto an open palm.

"Oh! You mean that red horned guy with a pitchfork and tail that cackles over a bubbling cauldron in the center of the earth?"

Kirigakure and Okumura nearly fell off the benches they were sitting on at the outlandish remark Yamamoto-san made.

Oh, yes this was definitely Yamamoto Takeshi's father. No question about that.

Question was, where were his blue flames? His 'sushi'? Okumura glared at Kirigakure, clearly annoyed that she'd led them on a wild Satan chase. Groaning mentally at the lecture she'd probably receive later, the young woman decided to question the man further.

"Your son said you made sushi, is that right?" she asked.

"Oh, you're friends with Takeshi? That's great news! I'll give you some sushi for free then!" Yamamoto-san told them.

"No thanks, sir," Okumura spoke up then, impatient.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto-san laughed. Then he frowned. Picking up a cleaver, the sushi man began to chop onions with surprisingly accurate and fierce precision. "By the way, you haven't seen him around lately, have you?"

"Hunh?"

"That boy's always hanging around his friends nowadays; I've never seen him happier," Yamamoto-san clarified. "They'd better not be getting into trouble again."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks I don't know this, but I've seen Takeshi and the others messing around with some sort of fire. All sorts of colors, too. He went missing for a few days a while back, but hasn't talked about it since. He told me he and the others got lost on a picnic—" the exorcists listened in incredulity (lost on a picnic?! Was that even possible?!)—"But he came back with all sorts of bruises and burns. And I don't think they were using fireworks, either."

"Do you know where these friends of his are?" Okumura questioned.

"Hm…I'd say they're either training in the mountains or at the shrine. Or maybe they're at school. Takeshi used to sneak out and meet with his friends at school late at night. Then again, they could be at Sawada's house."

Was it possible that Satan had passed through here and then possessed one of Yamamoto Takeshi's friends? That couldn't be, though. Whomever Satan possessed died soon after, engulfed in his signature blue flames. But even Kirigakure couldn't deny that things weren't exactly making much sense any more. Ugh, there was too much that didn't make sense. Still, it couldn't hurt to check it out, right?

"So, you exorcists want sushi?" Yamamoto-san asked once more. Kirigakure and Okumura declined and left the shop, feeling only a bit satisfied with the information they gained. Neither Yamamoto Takeshi nor Yamamoto-san were currently possessed by Satan, nor were they even related to the king of the demons. And those other flames, the sushi man had mentioned, what could those be? It wouldn't hurt to do a bit more investigating.

Back inside the shop, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sighed in relief when the exorcists finally left. It'd taken him all his willpower not to strike out at them for even _daring _to think he was Satan. His Takeshi kept secrets, and so did Yamamoto-san.

His beloved Sachiko had been an exorcist at one point, only to be killed on a mission after Takeshi had been born. _That _was the reason he'd studied the _Shigure Soen Ryu_ and had taught Takeshi the same techniques. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi would have his revenge on the blue flamed man one day or another (_A/N: lolwut?)_

Outside the sushi shop, the exorcists regrouped, planning out where to go next.

"We should split up," Okumura suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," another voice piped in. immediately, all of the exorcists turned to the newcomer, ready to strike with swords, guns, or even words. But it wasn't needed.

"R-Rin?!" Okumura Yukio (_A/N: Yukio from now on_) exclaimed, seeing his brother crouching on top of a cart nearby, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. A black cat with a two-pronged tail sat next to him. Passerby's stared with either interest or confusion at his presence, while the exorcists relaxed. Yukio's surprise quickly shifted to irritation. Adjusting his glasses, he remarked, "I thought we told you to stay back at the school."

"You might've," Rin replied, flipping off the cart and landing on his feet on the sidewalk below. The cat leapt down beside him. "But I couldn't just sit there knowing Satan could be around here somewhere." For a moment, it appeared that Rin's irresponsibility had a reason. Then…

"'Sides, they let class out early today, so I got bored and left. Something about the entire Center of the Order of the True Cross being empty for some reason."

Yukio glanced at Kirigakure, who raises her hands facing outwards in a 'don't look at me' gesture.

"Whatever, you're here now," Yukio said, sighing in resignation. "You have to stay with me at all times, though, Rin."

"You mean I can come?"

"Just this once."

"YES!"

"Er-hrm," Yukio cleared his throat, ignoring his brother who was jumping around with the cat. "As I was saying, we'll split up to investigate the four locations Yamamoto-san mentioned: the mountains, the shrine, Nami Middle, and a house belonging to a 'Sawada'."

"Right, then," Kirigakure agreed. "I'll go to the school and the house since they're probably close to each other. You and Rin can go to the mountains and the shrine."

"Picking the shortest distances…" Yukio muttered under his breath. "Fine. Let's move out."

"HAI!" the exorcists chorused.

They were so caught up in planning that they failed to notice the large group of friends walking together down the street on the opposite side. That group was so caught up in their own discussion that they didn't see the exorcists.

"And they questioned you, Yamamoto?!"

"Stupid baseball-freak. You better not've told them anything 'bout the Mafia."

"Hahaha, if I did, they could've joined our game."

"That would've been EXTREME, Yamamoto!"

"Brother, you're being rather loud."

"Lambo-san wouldn't let them join unless they fed Lambo-san grape candy every day!"

"Cow-child…you can have some of my candy."

"Lambo-san loves—!"

"Kufufu…"

"HIIIIEEE?! M-Mukuro?!"

"Hahi? Where's Chrome-chan?"

"Hn? I'll bite you to death!"

"P-please stop fighting, you two!"

"HIBARI!"

"Don't get in my way, noisy herbivore."

"Kufufu...you're rather irritable today, aren't you, skylark-kun?"

"Dame-Tsuna, be a man and stop them."

"HIIIIEEEE?!"

Hearing a high-pitched shriek, the exorcists glanced around, but only saw a bunch of teenagers and a kid in a cow suit scrambling around as two others (a certain indigo pineapple and skylark) battled to the death. Of course, not knowing these characters, the exorcists looked on, believing it only to be a wild convention taking place.

But what neither group noticed was the figure with long pointed ears, sharp fangs, and a tail with a plume of blue flames watching with cold satisfaction within one of their groups...

* * *

A/N: Well, you guys convinced me to continue writing this. I know this chapter has more failed humor (even more so than the previous one), but hopefully you still enjoyed it. Once again, I wrote this in an hour or so, and the characters are probably OOC because I haven't really gotten into Blue Exorcist (hence Kirigakure's weird behavior in the last chapter). Though, to be honest, I don't particularly like her character. And as for how Yamamoto got back to Namimori before the exorcists...I honestly don't know.

**Edit 11/26/12: Edited last sentence because I don't think we were thinking along the same lines.**

Ah, well, I'll keep this short.

Who do you think the person at the end is?

Please review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Blue Exorcist belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings: OOC (really, _really_ OOC; like out of this world character), failed humor, and I don't even know.**

* * *

"Mwahahaha…puny Vongola guardians," a voice echoed throughout the clearing where five and a half Guardians, their Sky, and the Sun Arcobaleno stood. One of them was missing, but the Vongola were too preoccupied by the apparent threat awaiting them to count heads. Even more than that, tall, flickering walls of blue flames surrounded them, somehow not burning the trees. "You've fallen into my trap."

The voice echoing through Namimori's forest and rustling the leaves was deep and resonant, as though several voices had merged into one. Sawada Tsunayoshi's Hyper Intuition (the same thing that told him he'd left the stove on) was running wild, and he just couldn't shut it up. The brunette was already in Hyper Dying Will mode with gloves and everything, and stood firmly against the disembodied voice along with the others.

"Who are you?" he demanded, tightening a fist. A deep rumble of a laugh answered him, and Sawada Tsunayoshi clenched his teeth.

"You ask who I am?" the voice repeated in amusement. The temperature suddenly escalated to the point that the leaves on the trees disintegrated, and the Vongola felt a heavy and dangerous pressure ram into them from all sides.

"Careful, Tsuna," the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn warned. His gun was out – even his own Spartan tutor's deadly aura couldn't compete with the enemy's for once.

"Who am I?" the voice repeated again, seemingly closer than before. A rustling nearby caught their attention, and all eyes and weapons – flames, flame guns, flame tonfas, tridents, and fists – faced a part of the trees where growling footsteps came from and trees crashed in the distance. "Who am _I_?"

They tensed in anticipation.

"I am the Lord of Gehenna."

_crash_…

"I am the ruler of all demons."

_Crash_…

"I am the user of Blue Flames."

_Crash_!

"I am—!"

"Getting annoying," Gokudera Hayato muttered under his breath, and the others could only agree silently.

"Gyahahaha! Fine then, boy," the voice said, cackling. A shadow had appeared behind the blue flames, and the Vongola tensed for a battle far worse than any others. "I'll cut to the chase!"

"Get ready, everyone," Tsunayoshi told the others.

"I'm…YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

A small figure leaped through the flames and landed on the opposite side of the clearing of the Vongola.

"Name's Sat—"

"LAMBO!?"/"STUPID COW?!" The shouts coming from the group blasted over the declaration of the person in front of them, whom they'd nearly forgotten all about. It was Lambo, a five-year-old kid wearing a cow-print suit and an afro the same size as his body. But something was very off about him. For starters, his ears, normally hidden by his hair, pointedly poked out of his curly hair. He wore a creepy grin with sharp fangs, and his normally green eyes had turned a blood red. The cow tail attached to his suit flared with bright blue flames.

"Hey! You ruined my introduction!" Lambo, or rather, whoever or whatever possessed him, whined. Then his grin returned. "Anyway, name's Satan. You know, ruler of Gehenna and all that."

"Oya? What are you doing here?" Rokudo Mukuro questioned. He had a knowing look in his eye.

"Long time no see, Mukuro," Lam—no—Satan almost cheerfully acknowledged the indigo pineapple who'd been through the Six Paths before.

"What've you done to Lambo?" demanded Tsunayoshi.

"Ahaha, this kid?" Satan said, gesturing to the boy he was currently in. "So many questions you humans possess. Nothing much. Unless you call _taking over the realm of Assiah 'nothing much'_! Gyahahahaha!"

"Is that it?" an unimpressed Tsuna asked.

"W-what?" Satan looked at him with a shocked expression. No one, absolutely _no one_, would ever dare to talk back to him or even dare to look at him. What weirdos were these?

"We've faced trained assassins, a crazy marshmallow freak, undead jailors, and even a centuries-old Earth alien," Gokudera Hayato stated.

"And all of them EXTREMELY wanted to take over the world," said Sasagawa Ryohei.

"How do we know you're even real?" questioned Tsunayoshi.

"He's real alright." Everyone turned to Mukuro, then back at Satan.

"Dang right I am!" the demon cackled. "And I'll crush you like the insects you are with this puny body!" Wait. _Puny…body?_ Satan examined Lambo's body again and seemed to realize for the first time that he was in a five-year-old's body. "WHY AM I IN A FIVE-YEAR-OLD BOY?! GAAHH! I GOT THE WRONG PERSON, AGAIN!"

As the demon began to freak out, Tsunayoshi turned to his Storm Guardian and said, "Gokudera-kun, do your thing."

"Right, Juudaime!" Gokudera Hayato walked to the front of the group fearlessly and stared down at Satan. _Juudaime's counting on me now! I can't mess up!_ he told himself, eyes shining with pride. The others looked on in exasperation at this habit of the bomber.

In a _FWASH! _Gokudera Hayato swept out a long scroll with ink writing (an _ofuda_) on it. Raising his other hand as if to strike, he shouted an exorcism spell, "Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" And with each blow to the air, Satan flinched and clutched his chest where his heart would be…if he even had one.

"Akuryō…Taisan!" With a wide sweep, he threw the paper at the demon, who screeched in pain and fury. And then the paper seemed to merge with Lambo, forcing a small blue flame out of the back of his head that plopped onto the ground. Lambo, eyes closed, rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming peacefully somehow.

All eyes gazed at the strange blue flame that seemed to stare up at them. Then, a mouth of flames appeared.

"I'll be back, Vongola!" Satan's voice came from the fire. "Mark my words! You may have bested me today, but you haven't seen the last of me! Gyahahahaha!"

With that, the blue flames bounded off into the woods, and the flames surrounding them died down. But for the next few moments, they stood in complete silence. The orange flame disappeared from Tsunayoshi's forehead, and he relaxed his muscles from a fight that didn't occur.

"…What just happened?" he wondered aloud. He glanced at the others, who seemed just as bewildered as he was. "Ah! Lambo!"

Ignoring the others' warnings, the Vongola Sky ran to retrieve the sleeping Thunder Guardian. But as he was bending over, Lambo's head turned completely around to face him. It was Satan.

"GYAHAHAHA! I LIED!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII—

* * *

—IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—!"

"Oi, wake up dame-Tsuna!" Reborn slammed his heel into the cheek of his student, who promptly fell out of his bed in a tangle of sheets.

Sitting up quickly, Tsunayoshi fwipped his head around rapidly, searching for any signs of blue flames. When he saw none, he looked at his tutor with a confused expression.

"R-Reborn?" he wondered.

"You were dreaming," Reborn stated. His chameleon Leon then morphed into a green pistol, which he aimed at the brunette. "Now, hurry up, dame-Tsuna, or you'll be late for school."

"Hiiee! I get it! I get it!" Tsunayoshi shouted, waving his arms around wildly. _That all must've been a dream, then_, he decided, _from those stories Yamamoto was telling us about those people_. He rushed around his bedroom, nearly tripping over every step. After getting dressed, he took one step out into the hallway when…

"Gyahaha!"

A childish laugh stopped him dead in his laugh. There was no way.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Said brunette flinched and creaked his head downward to look at the boy in the cow-print suit standing below him. Lambo. "Hurry up! Hurry up! Maman's making breakfast!"

With that, the boy then skipped off as though nothing had happened. And maybe nothing had. Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed, shaking his head at how tired he must be from Reborn's Spartan training. He started to follow Lambo downstairs when something filled him with unease.

Sawada Tsunayoshi shook his head again. He was just tired. That had to be it.

_After all, those blue flames on Lambo's 'tail' couldn't be real, right?_

* * *

A/N: I really need to stop trying to be funny, 'cause I'm really not. I wrote this in an hour or so, which is why [I think] it's so bad. And before you ask how can Satan possess someone (especially someone like Lambo), don't ask, because I don't know either. I'm making this up as I go along.

Anyway, thanks for your reviews, faves, and follows, particularly the ones that make me smile. By the way, I'm trying to keep this 'kid-friendly', though that's kind of redundant when one of the characters is Satan...


End file.
